1. Field Of The Invention
This patent relates to swim paddles attached to a swimmer's hands and used to assist the swimmer by providing resistance which helps build upper body strength and, to a limited extent, by improving the stroke mechanics of the swimmer. More particularly, this patent relates to a swim paddle having, for better comfort and control, a flexible center hinge, finger indexes, and a raised palm portion.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Traditionally, swim paddles have been used by swimming coaches and other swimming technicians as a means of improving upper body strength and, to a limited extent, to improve the stroke mechanics of the swimmer. The present invention addresses the heretofore unmet need to have the swim paddle more closely conform to acceptable parameters of the swim stroke sequence, thus optimizing the training benefits afforded b paddles of this general type. That is to say, the invention enables a swimmer to better control the paddle, allowing the swimmer to use essentially the same swim stroke he or she uses without the paddle. Other less suitable paddles require the swimmer to slightly modify his or her swim stroke in order to maintain control of the paddle.
Conventional swim paddles are typically substantially square or rectangular in shape (see, eg., U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,313), thus acting as an unnatural extension of the surface area of the human hand. The unnatural surface area requires the swimmer to compensate for the uneven increase in surface area by adjusting his or her stroke.
A further disadvantage of many conventional swim paddles is their tendency to train the swimmer to spread his or her fingers in order to support the square or square-like paddle. The swimmer maintains spread fingers throughout the entire stroke sequence which stresses the hand and upper body in ways not intended by the swimmer, resulting in improper stroke mechanics. These adjustments run contrary to the training and stroke paradigms used by most swim coaches today.
With conventional paddles, the swimmer's hand and related muscle groups are often worked contrary to the swimmer's natural pull. As a result, swimmers may not obtain the type of conditioning consistent with his or her training goals. Worse, the added stress to the hand and associated muscle groups during the "pull-through" portion of the stroke sequence can be physically damaging.
The present invention provides a swim paddle which more closely conforms to the shape of a swimmer's hand and is more easily controlled by the swimmer than conventional swim paddles, allowing for a more natural swim stroke and better training results.